


Why Do Pumpkins Have To Die: A Huccubus Halloween Special

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Clothed Sex, Demon Armitage Hux, Fire Dancing, Huccubus, Huxloween, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Pumpkins, Sex Toys, Succubi & Incubi, bunny slippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Kylo stopped at the mini-mart for Eggos and ended up inviting a sex demon home.  Hux is trying his best to learn about human holidays he survived Valentine's Day but Halloween is another story.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 23
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	Why Do Pumpkins Have To Die: A Huccubus Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmelyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmelyss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Baby's a Devil in the Bedroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197341) by [roseofgalaxies (callmelyss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmelyss/pseuds/roseofgalaxies). 



> Permission was granted to animate Huccubus callmelyss' original character.

Age restricted video hosted on YouTube not intended for viewing by anyone under 18.

[Link to BaphometSims YouTube channel](https://youtu.be/VaJj4XxRfIE)


End file.
